Angel Feathers
by Ninjablue
Summary: This is a one shotpartial songfictear jerker meaning its sad. It's a cute but sad story.In Miria Trunks future world something bad happens.


Ninjablue: A quick one shot story for you,.... also partial songfic,   
  
tear jerker fic as well(its really sad) Trunks,...  
  
F.Trunks: Ninjy does not and never will own me or dbz  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel Feathers  
  
Trunks sat against the tall tree. It was in full bloom, with pretty  
  
flowers covering every inch of the tree. Trunks looked up to the sky. It  
  
was a beautiful day. Only a few cloulds spotting the sky. Trunks   
  
breathed in the warm, fresh, spring air. Oh how he loved this season.  
  
When he was here by Gohan's tree, he had no worry in the world, he was  
  
always at a complete sence of calm. Trunks layed back.   
  
"Oh Gohan, I miss you so much. You really should see this.   
  
I deafeted the androids, and cell. Everyone is re-building again. It so  
  
wonderful. I wish you could see it." Trunks stared up at the sky. In the  
  
back of his mind he thought he heard a 'Oh but I can'. He brushed it  
  
off as sleeped deprived hallucinations. Trunks decided that it was a   
  
good time to get a little shut-eye. He slowly let his eyelids droop, then  
  
close. He driffted in to a soft comfortable sleep.  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss you so bad  
  
I don't forget you  
  
Oh it's so sad  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks was standing in the middle of a field, with little flowers  
  
everywhere. Everything seemed surreal and fogy in a peaceful way.  
  
Trunks noticed he wasn't wearing what he was before. He was now  
  
wearing a white robe of some sort. But he didn't care. He felt too clam  
  
and peaceful to care. Trunks just looked ahead kinda curious as to   
  
where he was. Then he saw someone walking through the fog. The   
  
figgure was heading toward him. Trunks stood still. As the figgure  
  
quickly approached, Trunks was able to recognize him as Gohan.  
  
'GOHAN!' Trunks mind screemed out. Trunks ran towards the,  
  
still, older man. When he reached him, he pulled him into a tight   
  
embrace. 'Gohan, I missed you so much.' Trunks felt as though he'd   
  
burst from all the happiness he was feeling now.   
  
'I know Trunks. I missed you too' Gohan wispered to Trunks as   
  
he pulled away. That's when Trunks noticed. Gohan had both arms.  
  
'Gohan your arm!' Trunks grabbed it to make sure it was real.  
  
'Yeah, ain't it cool? All missing limbs are restored in the   
  
afterlife.' Gohan smiled and pulled Trunks off of him.  
  
'Does that mean I'm dead?' Trunks looked kind of sad.  
  
'No. Your not dead yet.' Gohan replied with a smile.  
  
'Yet?' Trunks looked a Gohan questioning what he said.  
  
'Yeah. Not yet. Soon. But not yet.' Gohan patted Trunks on the  
  
back.  
  
'Soon?' Trunks looked very worried.  
  
'Just enough time to say good bye to your mom Trunks. Your  
  
overdue, but I managed to convince the top to give you just enough   
  
time.' Gohan just smiled at him.  
  
'So I'm dying then.' Trunks frowned.  
  
'Yeah' Gohan put both his hands on Trunks shoulders. 'Trunks  
  
I'm here to help you accept your death. If you don't,....'  
  
'Something bad will happen right.'  
  
'Trunks listen, I know it hurts, to just find out your going to  
  
die. It's never easy, but you have to cope and accept it, or you turn into  
  
a wondering soul.'  
  
'A fate worse then death.' Trunks sank down to his knees. 'I  
  
don't want to die Gohan. There's so much left undone. I haven't told Liz  
  
I love her. I will never be able to be a father or a grandfather. What   
  
about mom. How can I tell her? Or Liz? I,... I,...' Trunks began to cry.  
  
Gohan knelt down. He put a hand onto Trunks shoulder.  
  
'Trunks I know it's hard, listen I knew I was gonna die before I  
  
died. Goku came to me in my sleep and told me. I wasn't happy either.  
  
I was leaving you, my mother, and Grandpa behind. And the androids   
  
too. I left them to rampage around. I wasn't very happy. I got very mad.  
  
But I eventually accepted it. And so will you. You have to.'  
  
'I,... I,... understand. I,.. got to get over the grief.' Trunks   
  
sighed and calmed himself down.   
  
'Thats right' Gohan comforted Trunks as much as pausible.   
  
'Do you think your ready now?' Gohan rubbed Trunks shoulder.  
  
'I,....' Trunks paused 'yeah I'm ready' Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Time to wake up Trunks" Everything faded white.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
'What a weird dream.' Trunks felt something on his nose. His  
  
eyes shot open. On his nose was a soft, pure white feather. Ignoring the  
  
urge to continue sleeping, Trunks picked up the feather and stood up.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." Trunks looked to the tree. then without a  
  
second thought, Trunks lifted himself in the air and flew towards home.  
  
By the time he got there he was quite tired. He brushed that aside and  
  
walked inside Capsule Corp, the feather still in his hand. Bulma   
  
greeted Trunks with open arms.  
  
"Trunks! You'll never guess what we just found out." Bulma   
  
was very excited. And that of course was an understatement.  
  
"Hmmm,... One of your new inventions is working?" Trunks   
  
gathered his mothers hands in his.  
  
"No silly. Liz is pregnant!" said Bulma cheerfully.  
  
"What?! Oh no,..."Trunks let go of his mothers hands and sat  
  
down on the couch near by. He put his hands to his face. Bulma looked  
  
surprised. That's when Liz walked in.  
  
"Aren't you happy that we're going to have a baby?" asked Liz,  
  
hurt.  
  
"Yes I'm very happy I just,...." Trunks paused "I just won't  
  
be able to enjoy the experince with you." Trunks began to twirl the  
  
feather in his fingers.  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
"Trunks?" Liz walked up to Trunks. She sat down beside him.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm dying, Liz, I'm dying" tears began to escape his eyes.  
  
"What? Trunks are you sure?" Liz put her hand on his back.  
  
"Positive. I'm soo tried Liz,..." Trunks sighed. Tears slipped  
  
down his cheeks.   
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma sank down to his side. "Your dying? Oh no!  
  
I could have done something,..." Bulma began to cry.  
  
"Mother, no you couldn't don't beat yourself up. I love you   
  
mother. Good-bye mother." Trunks turned to Liz. He tucked the feather  
  
behind her ear. "Liz, I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. I  
  
hope our child grows up fine. I'm so sorry I won't be able to be there.  
  
I love you Liz. I love you. Good-bye Liz. Good-bye mother. Good-bye to  
  
the both of you." Trunks sighed and leaned into Liz. He rested his head  
  
on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms  
  
around him tightly. He breathed softly into her ear. He felt Bulma put   
  
her hand on his back. she was rubbing his back. Trunks felt calm and so  
  
sleepy. Succumbing to the tired feeling he closed his eyes. He began to  
  
fall asleep. he knew he'd never wake up. He was calm though. He was  
  
ready. Liz listened as Trunks' breathing slowed, then stoped. Liz held  
  
Trunks' now limp form closer.  
  
I've had my wake up  
  
Won't you wake up  
  
I keep asking why  
  
I can't take it  
  
It happened you passed by  
  
Liz began to cry into Trunks' still warm flesh. She didn't   
  
want to let go. "Trunks, I love you too"   
  
Now your gone  
  
Now your gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
Now your gone  
  
Now your gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere your not coming back  
  
They had a small funeral for Trunks. Chi-Chi and Ox-King  
  
showed up as well. They buried him beside his long gone friend Gohan.  
  
They all knew that was what he would want. Liz had stuck the white   
  
feather in the boquet of flowers she rested on Trunks grave the day of   
  
the funeral. As placed the boquet on his grave, she saw three soft, pure  
  
white feathers float down and land on the newly disturbed soil of  
  
Trunks grave. Liz smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh   
  
They Were Angel Feathers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ninjablue: Whaaaaa (cries)  
  
F.Trunks: Hey it's okay, you go ahead and cry (pulls Ninjablue into a  
  
hug)  
  
Ninjablue: I amaze myself,.... It sooo sad (cries some more)  
  
F.Trunks: (still hold Ninjablue) Yeah it is. Its deep.  
  
Ninjablue: Yeah,.... I think its a great story (sniffles)  
  
F.Trunks: It's sad, but sweet  
  
Ninjablue: Yeah,.... Hey you peeps out there I hope you enjoyed the story  
  
as much as I enjoyed writing it (I actually started crying near the end)  
  
And I encourage you ppls to reveiw and let me know how much it made  
  
you cry,.... (whaaa) Bye for now,.... 


End file.
